Kadet
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Sejak bertemu kadet itu, dia terlihat bahagia. Yah, atau seperti itu pada awalnya. Sebagai orang yang paling menanti senyum dan binar matanya, apakah aku salah dalam mengambil tindakan? Fic hasil request, (mungkin) ada typo, DLDR, awas homo, comeback is (not) real, etc, etc.


Hetalia bukan punya saya. Titik.

Selamat membaca!

 **KADET**

Pemuda itu berlari menembus hujan. Sepatunya berisik sekali menghantam air yang menggenang di jalan. Bulan sabit telah tergantung di langit hitam. Tidak sempat kepalanya mendongak melihat langit pekat di atasnya, dalam pikirannya hanya sebuah benda yang ia tinggalkan secara tidak sengaja di tempat kerjanya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu kayu di hadapannya terayun membuka. Ia tiba di depan pintu itu, hendak mengetuk. Pandangannya disambut oleh sepasang zamrud hijau yang heran di balik binarnya.

"Lovino, apa yang kaulakukan," ujarnya saat pemuda itu masuk, "kau tidak membawa payung –"

Pemuda bertubuh basah itu tidak bicara. Segera ia menghampiri bagian dalam konter tempat ia biasa berdiri. Hanya ada gelas-gelas kaca, _shaker_ biasa, beberapa botol minuman… benda berharga itu tak ia temukan.

"Bos, mana –"

"Aku baru saja mau mengantarkan ini ke flatmu."

Tangannya menunjukkan benda itu kepada Lovino. Pupil hitamnya membesar –itu adalah harta yang ia cari. Ah, bodoh sekali aku sampai meninggalkannya di sini, batinnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Lovino, "Ini hanya binder… boleh aku tahu apa isinya?"

"Benar, itu hanya sekedar binder (bagimu), brengsek. Jadi berikan saja padaku!"

"Tapi, aku sudah mengajarimu bersopan santun –"

" –kepada pelanggan, ya, dan kau bukan pelanggan. Sini cepat!"

Bingung dengan perilaku bartendernya yang kesal hanya karena sebuah binder, pemuda itu meletakkan benda itu di konter. Lovino membersihkan air dari tangannya menggunakan lap dari laci. Barulah diambilnya benda berharga itu, lalu dibuka, dicek setiap halamannya untuk meyakinkannya bahwa si bos tak mengambil selembar pun dari dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan kartu pos mancanegara, tenang saja."

"Sial –kau sudah melihat isinya!" Lovino terdengar marah sekaligus terkejut. Binder itu sempat terjatuh dari tangannya dan terbuka lebar di atas konter. Benar, di dalam binder bersampul hitam itu, Lovino telah meletakkan kartu-kartu pos yang dilubangi agar bisa masuk ke dalam rol besinya.

"Maaf, aku hanya penasaran," jawab Antonio sambil duduk di kursi pengunjung, "kurasa kita perlu bicara, Lovino, tentang kadet itu."

Pemuda itu melipat tangannya di dada dengan kesal, "Dia sudah jadi pilot sekarang."

"Oh ya?" Mata hijau itu terlihat bahagia, "Hebat, kupikir ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari sekolah penerbangan… aku ingat ketika ia melarikan diri dari asramanya untuk minum di sini."

Lovino menghela napas pendek. Pandangannya terarah pada halaman binder yang terbuka itu. Meski matanya tidak bergerak, pikirannya tidak ada di sana saat itu. Ia tidak ingin menanggapi Antonio.

Namun Antonio bersikap seolah ia tidak mengerti, "Oh, atau ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan kamu, Lovino?"

"Kupikir tak ada yang harus kita bicarakan –kau selalu mengesalkan setiap kita membicarakan Gilbert," cetusnya sambil memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasnya, "aku mau pulang."

"Tunggu –aku belum tahu lagi bagaimana kabar pilot itu sekarang," ujar Antonio sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari konter, "aku saja baru tahu kalau dia sudah tidak jadi kadet lagi… apakah kau tidak mau bercerita kepadaku? Aku juga merindukan kehadiran si putih itu di sini. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya pemilik bar ingin tahu kenapa pelanggannya tidak pernah kembali lagi."

"Aku _tidak_ merindukan dia –"

" – ya, oke, tapi aku yang ingin dia ke sini."

Pemuda bernama Lovino itu terdiam. Memang pernyataan bosnya tidak salah. Dia berhak tahu tentang pelanggannya… hanya saja, pilot yang tengah mereka perbincangkan ini agak berbeda. Ya, pilot berkulit seputih kertas dengan mata merah menyala… pilot yang selalu mengiriminya kartu pos dalam setiap penerbangannya. Kadet yang dulu selalu mengunjungi bar mereka setiap minggu, sebelum ia lulus dan mendapatkan izin menerbangkan pesawat sipil.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Ah, kurasa aku telah memintamu berhenti mengontaknya."

"Aku tidak –"

"Kau masih membalas surat darinya, bukan?"

"Surat apa? Dia tidak pernah mengirimiku surat."

"Buka kembali bindermu, aku melihat selembar surat darinya –jangan marah, aku tidak membacanya."

Oh, surat, batin Lovino. Pemuda itu hanya sekali mengiriminya surat. Tangan Lovino berhenti membuka risleting tasnya. Waktu itu, ia tengah menjaga bar sendiri. Sore hari, bosnya datang dengan selembar amplop putih yang diambilnya dari kotak surat. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, surat itu diletakkannya di tengah binder, tersimpan rapi bersama amplopnya. Secarik surat itu menjadi salah satu hartanya yang paling berharga.

Isi suratnya sederhana sekali. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya setelah penerbangan sipilnya yang selalu sukses, juga sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Lovino. Satu-satunya hal yang kadang mengganggunya hanyalah minatnya untuk menerbangkan pesawat tempur.

'… _tetapi aku tidak menyesal. Aku ingin kauterbang bersamaku, melihat luasnya langit dan sempitnya dunia di bawah kita… bukankah itu seharusnya hadiah ulang tahun yang terbaik?'_

Hingga kini, kalimat itu selalu dibaca Lovino setiap kali ia membuka bindernya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan suratnya, yang menjadi surat pertama dan terakhir darinya. Sudah lama sekali surat itu ia terima, mungkin lebih dari setahun. Sudah lama sekali ia berhenti mengharapkan surat-surat manis lainnya dari pemuda itu. Kartu pos saja sudah cukup.

"Oke, dia hanya mengirim satu surat, puas?"

"Kau yakin hanya itu yang pernah ia kirimkan?"

"Jangan memancingku, Antonio. Aku serius, aku ingin pulang. Sudah larut."

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku?"

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal seperti itu, Tolol? Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku tidak mau denganmu, kita tidak cocok. Dan jangan tanyai aku lagi soal dia."

Mengenai pernyataan cintanya yang gagal total, juga sarkasme yang menjadi hadiah untuk keberanian dan persiapannya, atau sakit hatinya ketika pemuda di hadapannya tidak berterus terang tentang pilot berambut keperakan itu, Antonio sudah tidak peduli lagi. Atau setidaknya, telah berusaha untuk melupakan. Sudah lama sekali ia meminta Lovino untuk berhenti membalas kartu-kartu pos pilot itu, sudah berkali-kali pula ia gagal.

Kartu-kartu pos itu bisa mengalahkan senyum terindah yang selalu diberikannya. Memori Lovino pun lebih mampu mengingat atribut seragam pilot Gilbert, bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Pemuda itu paham, ia tidak punya kesempatan selama binder itu masih ada. Kini, yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan Lovino –dan baginya, pilot tersebut tidak bisa memberikan hal itu kepada pemuda yang selalu ia cintai.

Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan balasan darinya cukuplah sebatas tawa pendek, "Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu… aku lebih suka kau melanjutkan kisahmu. Jadi, kau tidak membalas suratnya?"

"Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lagi," sahut pemuda di hadapannya dengan kesal.

"Lovino, sudahlah," ujarnya akhirnya, "lupakan dia. Aku serius."

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Percayalah padaku," raut wajah putus asa tak bisa tertutupi oleh binar hijaunya, "pemuda itu tidak akan kembali menemuimu seperti pada malam natal spesialmu."

Lovino terperanjat. Ia tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu kepada siapapun, termasuk adiknya sendiri. Bagaimana Antonio tahu? Pertemuan itu begitu singkat, bahkan tidak cukup untuk bercinta sekalipun. Baginya, natal itu adalah sebuah titik balik, bukan sekedar penghapus rindu, tetapi juga sebuah harapan kuat untuk hatinya kembali bertahan.

Sebelum Antonio membujuknya untuk melupakan Gilbert, Lovino telah memikirkan hal yang sama sejak kedatangannya yang terakhir ke bar mereka. Bukan natal itu, tetapi pada hari terakhirnya menjadi kadet. Esoknya adalah hari kelulusannya sebagai kadet penerbang dan ia tidak pernah kembali.

Pada hari itu, pemuda Italia telah siap memberikan hadiah kelulusan untuknya, yang pada akhirnya hanya tersimpan di laci mejanya.

Kenapa ia tidak datang, apakah ia tidak lulus, di mana pemuda itu sekarang, ataukah aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya… terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia lontarkan. Lagipula, kepada siapa ia harus bercerita? Antonio bukanlah pilihan, hubungan mereka pada waktu itu masih sebatas bos dan bawahannya hingga belum bisa dikatakan sebagai teman. Adiknya bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk diajak bicara soal ini. Ia memutuskan untuk belajar melupakan, membiarkan kenangan tentang pemuda berkulit pucat itu hilang dengan sendirinya.

Membiasakan diri untuk berhenti menunggu kedatangan Gilbert bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya. Semakin berat kala Antonio kerap menanyakan kabar pemuda itu. Hingga satu bulan setelah Lovino mampu tidur tanpa memikirkannya, kartu pos pertama itu datang.

' _Kejutan!'_

Satu kata. Tertulis pada kartu pos bergambar _landmark_ Amerika Serikat, terkirim tepat pada hari ketika Lovino berhasil membunuh rasanya. Jika bukan karena ada bosnya di sisinya waktu itu, mungkin kartu pos itu sudah ia cabik-cabik. Kalau bukan karena Antonio yang bersyukur karena pilot itu tidak menjatuhkan pesawat ke laut, ia tidak akan lari dan menangis di toilet, mengutuk hatinya yang tidak bisa setia.

Kalau tidak salah, kekasih Feliciano adalah inspektur kepolisian. Pernahkah Feliciano mengeluh kepadanya karena mereka jarang bersua? Adakah saat ia berhenti tersenyum? Pernahkah pemuda itu menyesal telah menyukainya? Tidak, tentu saja, dan Lovino tahu itu.

Setidaknya, batinnya waktu itu sembari menghapus air matanya, pemuda itu masih memikirkannya hingga saat ini. Mereka memang tidak pernah bertukar nomor ponsel –dan Lovino bukan tipe orang yang bisa memintanya dengan mudah.

"Da –dari mana kau tahu soal itu?!"

"Kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, lupakanlah dia. Kalau kau mengizinkan," Antonio mengedip pada binder Lovino, "bolehkah aku mengambil benda itu darimu?"

"Antonio –"

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu terus seperti ini," jari-jari Antonio menyentuh pipi kiri pemuda di hadapannya, "aku ingin kau bahagia."

" _Aku ada di sini."_

Seketika ia menepis tangan itu dari wajahnya. Perlakuan seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama untuknya. Jemari kecokelatan itu segera menjauh, kembali pada pemiliknya yang tengah menatapnya dalam nelangsa. Bukan kali pertama jemari asing membelai wajahnya. Semua nyaris sama –gelap malam, sepi menusuk, hanya berbeda warna, kata, dan tanggapan.

Mulai bulan September, tidak ada lagi kartu-kartu pos untuknya. Tidak ada lagi tulisan tangan yang hanya ia bisa membacanya, juga kata-kata pendek seperti _'AWESOME!'_ atau sekedar _'Bagaimana kabarmu?'_. Pemuda itu kembali menghilang seperti kali pertama kartu posnya terkirim. Kenangan itu membuat Lovino lebih tegar, mengingat Gilbert hanya memberikannya nomor ponsel yang sepertinya tidak aktif. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya menyisakan memori dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar kondisinya.

Lovino tidak akan bisa lupa saat-saat hatinya bergemuruh setiap berita jatuhnya pesawat sipil muncul di koran pagi dan televisi. Mengesalkan memang, ketika hampir tidak ada informasi soal pilot itu. Bahkan surat yang ia terima tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya nyaris tak bisa mengalahkan rasa rindunya. Selama rasa cinta yang kian membesar tidak mampu menahan lagi, binder itu selalu ada di sisinya, dan dijaganya dari tumpahan air mata.

Hingga pada pertengahan November, sebuah hal yang berada di luar dugaannya terjadi. Bar tutup lebih awal. Ketika ia baru selesai menyapu, Antonio memanggilnya untuk duduk di konter seperti pelanggan biasa. Di bar yang biasanya terisi oleh satu-dua pengunjung itu, kini hanya ada mereka yang duduk bersampingan.

" _Tunjukan jarimu kepadaku seperti ini,"_ katanya lembut sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melebarkan jari-jarinya kepada Lovino.

" _Apa maumu?"_ Meski pertanyaan dituturkan olehnya, tetap saja ia mengikuti perintah bosnya.

 _Spaniard_ itu tersenyum. Dari sakunya, sebuah pita merah kecil keluar dijumput oleh tangannya. Meminta dengan sopan kepada Lovino untuk tetap diam, pemuda itu mengikatkan pita merahnya di jari manis kanan Lovino yang masih terangkat.

Sebelum mulut kasar itu menghardik, mata hijau itu melemahkan tangan Lovino yang memberontak dan dicengkeram oleh tangannya sendiri.

" _Maaf, aku belum mampu membelikanmu cincin – "_

" _Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?!"_

" _Jangan marah, Lovi , aku tidak ingin kasar …_ te amo."

" _Tidak! Apa kau gila –kau jelas tahu aku menyukai orang lain! Brengsek!"_

Tangannya bebas. Pita kecil itu dilepasnya secara paksa dan dibuangnya ke lantai. Antonio terkejut atas respon pemuda itu, tetapi lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia menginjak pita merahnya –entah sengaja atau tidak. Sementara Lovino memakinya dan bergegas pulang, ia masih memikirkan siapa tembok penghalang yang berani menghancurkan momen yang telah ia rencanakan dari jauh hari.

Pilot itu.

Lalu hari berjalan seperti biasa. Antonio yang tetap tersenyum dan Gilbert yang tidak mengiriminya apa-apa. Tidak ada dendam tampak dari tingkah laku Antonio, pemuda itu bersikap seakan hari kemarin tidak pernah ada. Tutur katanya tetap lembut, senyum manisnya tidak pernah berhenti mengembang. Bahkan, kerap ia tanyakan kabar Gilbert meski tidak pernah berakhir baik. Semua hardik Lovino ditelannya mentah-mentah, seakan menjadi energi untuknya membentuk senyuman yang lebih cerah setiap hari.

Mengenai malam natal itu, Lovino tidak pernah tahu bahwa penolakan kasarnyalah yang mendasari ini semua. Antonio mengontak Gilbert diam-diam. Entah takdir atau bukan, pramugara berambut pirang yang selalu bersama Gilbert adalah teman masa kecilnya. Dari pemuda itulah ia memperoleh nama maskapai penerbangan tempat Gilbert bekerja. Pemuda itu juga yang mengatur pertemuan antara mereka berdua di tempat yang tidak mungkin dijangkau oleh Lovino. Bersitegang bukanlah hal yang terjadi dalam pertemuan mereka, keduanya malah banyak berbincang-bincang.

Desember tanggal dua puluh lima, seperti yang telah mereka sepakati, Antonio meninggalkan Lovino sendiri di bar hingga tengah malam. Dentang jam sebanyak dua belas kali adalah sinyal bagi Gilbert untuk masuk. Tepat seperti dugaan Antonio, pemuda itu kehilangan napas selama beberapa detik.

Rencana Antonio sudah cukup sampai di sana, selebihnya ia serahkan kepada Gilbert.

Pemuda itu hadir di hadapannya waktu itu. Masih hidup. Bersama binar merah dan kulit putihnya. Di balik mantel hitamnya adalah seragam pilot yang selalu dirindukan olehnya. Sementara Gilbert membentuk sebuah senyum, Lovino membatu. Bahkan untuk menjerit marah, membentak, dan mengusir pemuda itu ia tidak mampu, pandangan itu terlalu menghipnotis.

" _Kenapa matamu,"_ suara serak yang telah lama sekali ia rindukan itu serasa menusuk jauh ke dalam hatinya, membunuh bayang-bayang Antonio yang mulai tampak di relungnya.

" _Aku –tidak…"_

" _Kesesesesese,"_ pemuda itu menyentuh wajahnya dengan jari-jari putihnya, _"aku tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan. Jangan menangis, aku ada di sini."_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Lovino tidak bisa mengeluarkan sisi kejamnya. Atau, sisi pembohongnya, yang biasa dihadapi si malang gemetar merengkuh jemari putih itu, tubuhnya menghambur ke dalam peluk Gilbert.

Waktu itu, natal yang suram serasa gembira. Bar yang sunyi terdengar gegap gempita. Walau haru biru menyalut hatinya selama pemuda itu mendekapnya, tak bisa ditutup olehnya semu merah di wajahnya. Gilbert bercerita banyak sekali, mulai dari penerbangannya yang paling berkesan hingga pendaratan daruratnya yang sukses –tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa seperti yang Lovino bayangkan.

Pukul tujuh pagi, Gilbert mohon diri. Rupanya ia kabur (sementara) dari pesta natal yang diselenggarakan koleganya. Meski pertemuan mereka tidak lebih dari dua belas jam pada waktu itu, bagi Lovino itu sudah cukup.

Selain Gilbert, tidak ada lagi yang mampu menciptakan debaran dalam dadanya. Sentuhan Antonio bukanlah apa-apa baginya, pemuda itu tidak bisa menggantikan Gilbert. Sikap Antonio yang seakan meniru apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda pujaannya hanya membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Kau ingin aku bahagia, Antonio?"

"Y –ya, tentu saja," senyum kecil merekah di bibir Antonio, "sudah cukup kau –"

Sekali lagi, sepasang mata itu menatap tajam penuh rasa kesal, "Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia, melihatmu saja sudah membuatku sangat sedih."

"Lovi –"

"Aku pulang, Antonio."

Pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan Antonio yang terdiam. Pintu bar terbanting kasar dan menutup. Kembali, sepi merasuk, bersama udara dingin malam yang bertiup ketika pintu terbuka walau sejenak. Ruangan itu kian suram, dan semakin suram, walau masih ada seulas senyum di wajah Antonio.

 _Membuatku sangat sedih._

Dari sepasang telinganya, frase itu diproses dalam kepalanya, menyusup jauh ke dalam memorinya, dan turun langsung ke lubuk hati.

"Melihatku…"

Lirih bibirnya mengulangi potongan kalimat itu. Selama ini, apa yang telah ia perbuat? Sudah terbiasa dirinya dihajar dengan hujatan dan kebohongan Lovino. Terbiasa, sangat terbiasa… hingga seharusnya ia tidak akan merasa tersakiti lagi, bukan? Karena itu, mengapa sepasang mata hijaunya terasa berat menahan guliran air mata?

Hening dirusak oleh tinju yang menghantam konter kesayangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu keras. Rasa sakit membujuk bulir jernih turun ke pipinya, tetapi bukan dari bibirnya luka itu berasal.

Bukan pamrih, bukan letih. Antonio hanya tidak bisa mengerti. Pemuda itu tidak pernah menyeka air mata Lovino, apalagi membuatnya tersenyum. Mengapa harus dia, apa yang dilihat Lovino darinya…. Jika memang seperti itulah satu-satunya cinta yang mampu menaklukkan Lovino, ia tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan.

Lalu malam berganti pagi.

Pemuda itu memandang langit di atas kepalanya sejenak, lalu menghela napas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda cuaca buruk hari ini. Kotak pos kosong di depan flatnya memang sedikit mengganggu pikirannya, tetapi Lovino sudah lupa sekarang. Seperti biasa, ia kembali bekerja di bar milik Antonio.

"Pagi, Bos."

Akan tetapi tidak seperti biasa, bosnya tidak berdiri di belakang konter sambil mengelap gelas-gelas. Korden juga belum dibuka dan –oh, beberapa meja yang tergeser akibat dirinya sendiri menabrak mereka semalam ternyata belum dirapikan. Lampu-lampu yang semalam menyala juga belum dimatikan.

Itu berarti Lovino harus membereskan semuanya. Mendecih kesal karena kelakuan bosnya, pemuda itu melepas rompi hitam yang menjadi seragamnya. Baik, ayo mulai dari pekerjaan ringan, batinnya sambil membuka korden dan mematikan lampu.

Berikutnya, Lovino mengambil sapu di lemari kebersihan. Matanya melirik jam dinding, diikuti decakan lidah pelan. Tidak biasanya Antonio terlambat. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk mencoba mengirim pesan via ponsel kepada Antonio, tetapi akhirnya ia cuma menggelengkan kepalanya pada akhirnya. Ia tengah menyapu ketika seseorang membuka pintu bar.

"Masih tutup –"

"Di pintumu tertulis 'buka' tuh."

Lovino terdiam. Ia mengira suara itu hanya delusi. Juga sosok itu, bersama rambut keperakannya. Namun kini pandangannya terkunci pada kulit pucat yang kini terbalut seragam formal pilot angkatan udara. Pemuda itu terkejut bukan main, terutama oleh kilau lencana-lencana militer yang tersemat di seragam itu. Tamu istimewa itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, menyisakan jarak satu langkah antara mereka berdua.

Suaranya tertahan oleh rasa sesak dalam dadanya, "G –Gilbert – "

"Maafkan aku karena membohongimu selama ini, oke," ia melepas baret yang masih terpasang rapi di kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "selama ini aku bergabung dengan angkatan udara."

"Tunggu –izin menerbangkan pesawat sipil– tapi katamu – "

"Bicaramu berantakan sekali, Lovi," tangan putihnya mengacak rambut Lovino, "aku berbohong soal itu semua, kesesesesesese! Aku nyaris tidak pernah menerbangkan pesawat sipil, aku terbang untuk menembakkan misil, dan Francis adalah –Lovino?"

Kata-katanya terhenti. Senyum yang terkembang di wajah gembiranya berubah tiba-tiba. Di depannya, pemuda bernama Lovino itu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sapunya ke lantai. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang tertunduk. Dalam ruang yang hening itu, percuma saja ia menyembunyikan isak pelannya.

"Lovino –jangan menangis!"

"Aku –t –tidak –me –n –"

Meski pemuda itu masih menutup matanya, ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Gilbert mendekap dirinya. Pemuda itu memeluknya sekarang. Satu tangannya membelai lembut punggung Lovino. Ah, percuma saja ia menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini. Suara isaknya mulai terdengar, entah ia tengah mengungkapkan marahnya, rindunya, atau malah rasa bahagia.

"Lovino…" lalu pemuda berambut keperakan itu berbisik, "keberatan jika kita duduk saja?"

Menit berikutnya, mereka telah duduk berhadapan di sepasang kursi yang terpisahkan oleh meja bundar bar. Gilbert telah memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Lovino. Sangat membantu, ternyata, kini hampir tak ada jejak air mata baik di wajah maupun sepasang mata bersorot tajam itu.

"Um –jadi, Lovino," kata Gilbert, "sebenarnya, aku ke sini… bukan untuk memberitahumu tentang kebohonganku yang satu itu."

"Lalu," pemuda Italia itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi kesal, "kau mau apa? Membocorkan kebohonganmu yang lainnya?"

"Aduh, itu…"

Gilbert tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Tangannya mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya. Pandangannya beralih jauh dari mata Lovino menjadi tidak terarah. Lalu –apa itu? Sepasang pipi pucatnya bersemu merah.

"Cepat katakan, Gilbert," ujar Lovino, "dan kenapa kau jadi salah tingkat begitu?"

"Eh, bagaimana ya," senyum canggung terulas di wajahnya, "maaf, aku tahu aku salah… seharusnya sudah kukatakan padamu dari lama, sih. Aku terlalu ragu."

Ini tidak mungkin, batin Lovino. Pupil matanya membesar, napasnya menjadi berat. Debaran yang telah dirasakannya sejak Gilbert memasuki pintu menjadi semakin keras. Apakah –apakah pemuda itu merasakan hal yang sama, tanyanya dalam hati. Bukankah itu alasannya mengontaknya selama ini, meski tidak secara rutin?

"A –aku… kurasa aku tidak ingin tahu," Lovino memalingkan wajahnya agar Gilbert tak melihat semu merah di pipinya.

"Lovino," Gilbert sedikit merajuk, "itu sangat tidak _awesome,_ tahu. Sini, lihat aku… aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."

"Ti –tidak sekarang juga –Gilbert!"

Satu tangan seputih kristal itu meraih tangannya. Lovino hendak menarik tangannya, tetapi pemuda itu menahannya dengan lembut. Memang lebih romantis jika ia mengeluarkan kedua tangannya sih, tetapi sentuhan itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya terhipnotis.

"Lovino, aku tahu kita sudah berteman sejak lama… aku juga sudah membohongimu bahkan dari awal kita bertemu. Walau kita hanya bertemu via surat, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa _awesome_ –maksudku, tidak kesepian, kesesese!"

Saat itu Lovino membatin betapa manisnya Gilbert yang tersenyum dan tertawa kepadanya. Pemuda itu sedikit mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Lovino menghela napas.

"Jadi, Lovino…" Gilbert mendehem pelan, " _will you be... my best man_?"

"Ap –"

Sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam saku Gilbert. Keras sekali suaranya, hingga menggema di seluruh ruangan. Keduanya sontak menunduk ke bawah meja untuk melihat dan mengambilnya. Itu adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan, tertulis jelas di halaman terdepannya, ' _Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Erika "Lili" Zwingli'._

"Ah, sial," setengah tertawa pemuda itu bicara sembari tersipu malu, "dia adik perempuan teman seperjuanganku, dan kau pasti menyukainya –dia manis sekali..."

 _ **A/N**_

 **Saya memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada pembaca, terutama Anda yang me-** _ **request**_ **ini dari lama. Sejujurnya saya berusaha kembali menulis dengan gaya wajar, tetapi...** _ **angst?**_ **OMG JUJUR ITU SUSAH YA BIKINNYA HAHA :') sebagai informasi, saya selalu dan tetap akan menulis. Kalau masalah di-** _ **publish**_ **atau tidak, tergantung situasi kondisi...**

 _ **Dear Donklik, I am very sorry to say that this piece of sh!t is gonna be a prize for you.**_

 _ **I apologize for the wait.**_


End file.
